


Mark You as Mine

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Claiming, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Dean and Cas have the house to themselves. After a two year courtship Dean's ready for the next step in the relationship.





	Mark You as Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut. Hope you like it. 
> 
> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November:  
> The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.  
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

 

**~7th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Shy~**

 

 

            “Ah! Dean” He gasped, “I don’t think we should be doing this…ah…here! Now!” He felt Dean’s warm hand start to unbutton his shirt.

            “Oh, come on Cas” Dean chuckled looking up into the endless blue eyes “My parents won’t be home for two days” Dean started to emphasis the point by leaving a trail of kisses along Cas’ chest and shoulders “And Sammy told me he was staying the night at his friends’ place.” He put his mouth around Cas’ nipple playing with it, making Cas’ whimper and wiggle. “So, we have the house all to ourselves until the morning.” He moves back up to nip at Cas’ ear lobe “What do you say my sexy omega?” Dean pressed his hand against Cas’s crotch “Will this be the night you let us go all the way and mark you as mine? After two years of courting?”

            “Yes!” Cas’ body bowed off the bed, at the already intense feelings he was experiencing.

            “I’m gonna make sure we take our time” Dean said ghosting a breath across Cas’ bonding gland, a shiver rolled through Cas’ body “I want to worship every part of your body Castiel” Dean kissed Cas softly on the lips, “I plan to mark you up every chance I get. You’re mine and I want the whole world to know it.” A growl escaped him as he pulled the shirt completely off his mate. Cas immediately went to cover his chest. Dean knew he was shy and embarrassed, it was just one of the million reasons why he loved the man. Dean lovingly kissed Cas trying to ease him into the unknown territory. The alpha saw the switch flip in Cas, one moment he was hiding himself from Dean the next he was yanking at Dean trying to get them closer.

            “Mark me Dean! I want to be yours!” Cas gasped as he clawed at Dean’s clothing. The alpha male chuckled as he assisted Cas in getting the shirt off. Before Cas could even react to the naked chest Dean kicked off his shoes, socks and pants, leaving him in only his underwear. Dean quickly leans down to lick and nip at Cas’ bared skin. When the omega reached down to take off his own pants Dean pinned Cas’ hands above their heads.

            “I’m setting the pace Angel. You don’t get to touch yourself in anyway unless I say so.” The bright red blush that spread across Cas’ body was even more of a turn on for the alpha. Making sure Cas’ hands were secured with his left he expertly undid Cas’ pants with his right hand. “Now,” Dean whispered moving back up “I’m gonna let you up. I want you to get me ready to take you.” He gently rubbed Cas’ cheek at his shocked expression. “Don’t worry Cas. Just do what you can.”

            Just seconds after Dean released Cas’ wrists the omega was on Dean, eagerly licking and sucking his cock, like it was his favorite popsicle. “Cas!” Dean grunted “Oh my! I can’t believe this is your first time.” The hot coil within Dean told him just how close he was getting. It was way too soon for that. The alpha easily pulled Cas into a kiss and flipped them on the bed. With himself back on top, he eagerly felt Cas’ silken entrance around his thick fingers. Every moan, whine, and gasp out of Cas’ mouth was music to Dean’s ears. Finally, pulling his fingers out of Cas caused a whimper to ring out in the room. “Don’t worry Love” Dean said lining himself up with Cas’ entrance “I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

            Sliding into Cas felt like coming home. The matching moans from the pair filled the room. “Deann!” Cas yelled as the alpha started picking up the pace. Dean knew neither of them would last long this first time, but that didn’t stop him from doing everything he could to get Cas off before knotting and claiming him. “Dean, Dean, Dean!” Cas chanted his name like a prayer from the good book. “I’m so close!” He gasped pushing back against Dean’s thrusts.

            “Me too Angel” Dean gasped, sweat running down his chest.

            “Fill me up Dean! Mark me inside and out! I want everyone to know I’m yours forever!” Hearing Cas’ dirty talk sent Dean flying over the edge. He slammed his knot into Cas, while biting down hard on the bonding gland. The combination of the alpha’s knot and claiming were too much for Cas. He came with a scream, holding Dean as close as possible.

            Slowly, they came back to themselves. Dean carefully flipped the pair so that Cas was laying on him. Dean watched as his mate drifted off to sleep. He smoothed out the sex ruffled hair of his omega, grabbed the nearby blanket, and gently placed it over them before allowing himself to rest. If Cas was this eager and skilled his first time as a shy virgin, Dean could only imagine how much better he’d get with the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said my first time writing a scene like this. Please let me know what you thought by leaving me a comment or a Kudo :D


End file.
